lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Lost Noggin Feetface Bumpers (2002-2003)
On April 1, 2002, the cable channel Noggin changed its format to only air shows aimed at preschoolers. The network introduced a nameless mascot voiced by Jessica DiCicco and animated at Nick Digital in New York. Known by fans as "Feetface", this mascot appeared for a year in between programs. In March 2003, teasers for another rebrand of the channel debuted, and the old mascot was replaced by Moose and Zee on April 7th, 2003. Many bumpers from the preceding era are lost. Much of the found bumpers from 2002-2003 are in "aim-the-video-camera-at-the-TV" quality. General Bumpers and Promos *Things You Can Do (6:00 A.M. version) *Things You Can Do (Normal version) *Come and Play (Short version) (LOST) *Come and Play (Full version) (Camera Quality) *Moose and Zee Say "Hello" (Coming Soon Version) (Camera Quality) *Moose and Zee Say Hello (April 7th, 2003 at 6:00 A.M. version) (Existence Unconfirmed) (LOST IF REAL) *Halloween 2002 (Original version) (LOST) *DoodlePad with Feetface (FOUND) *A bumper with the word "Class of 2003" (SEEN) (FOUND) *You're Watching 123 Sesame Street (first bumper) (LOST) *You're Watching 123 Sesame Street (back to the show/second bumper) (LOST) *Noggin.com with Feetface (LOST) *Things You Can Do (6:00 P.M. version) (LOST) *More 2003 Feetface bumpers (LOST) Before Show Game-Time Bumpers (Set 1) Before each show, Feetface would ask about a sound that the character makes, and two sounds would be heard, with one matching the pictured character. * Allegra's Window (LOST) * Blue's Clues (Picture) (FOUND) * Franklin (Picture) (SCREENSHOT FOUND) (VIDEO LOST) * Gullah Gullah Island (FOUND) * Kipper (Picture) (FOUND) * Little Bear (Camera Quality) * Maisy (FOUND) * Play With Me Sesame (Picture) (FOUND) * (123) Sesame Street (Camera Quality) Before Show Game-Time Bumpers (Set 2) Sometime later during the period, some more Game-Time bumpers were made, and have different activities. * Allegra's Window (Existence Unconfirmed) (LOST IF REAL) * Blue's Clues (LOST) * Franklin (LOST) * Gullah Gullah Island (LOST) * Kipper (LOST) * Little Bear (LOST) * Maisy (Camera Quality) (FOUND) * Play With Me Sesame * (123) Sesame Street (Existence Unconfirmed) (LOST IF REAL) Schedule Game-Time Bumpers *123 Sesame Street + Kipper + Allegra's Window (Existence Unconfirmed) (LOST IF REAL) *Allegra's Window + Play With Me Sesame + Tiny Planets (LOST) *Gullah Gullah Island + Blue's Clues + Maisy (Camera Quality) *Kipper + Allegra's Window + Blue's Clues (Partially found) *Little Bear + Franklin + Maisy (Camera Quality) *Maisy + Blue's Clues + Play With Me Sesame (Camera Quality) *Play With Me Sesame + Tiny Planets + 123 Sesame Street (INCOMPLETE) (Camera Quality) *Tiny Planets + 123 Sesame Street + Gullah Gullah Island *Tiny Planets + 123 Sesame Street + Little Bear *Tiny Planets + Allegra's Window + Gullah Gullah Island (Camera Quality) *Blue's Clues + Play With Me Sesame + Tiny Planets (FOUND) *Tiny Planets + Little Bear + Franklin (FOUND) *Blue's Clues + Allegra's Window + Play With Me Sesame (LOST) *Gullah Gullah Island + Blue's Clues + Allegra's Window (LOST) *Maisy + Play With Me Sesame + Tiny Planets (LOST) *Tiny Planets + 123 Sesame Street + Blue's Clues (LOST) *Franklin + Play With Me Sesame + Tiny Planets (LOST) *Blue's Clues + Franklin + Little Bear (LOST) *Gullah Gullah Island + Allegra's Window + Maisy (LOST) *Franklin + Little Bear (LOST) *Little Bear + Play With Me Sesame + Blue's Clues (LOST) *Gullah Gullah Island + Kipper + Allegra's Window (LOST) *Allegra's Window + Maisy + Play With Me Sesame (LOST) *Gullah Gullah Island + Blue's Clues + Franklin (LOST) Updates *December 4th, 2016: JaredCaptainAmerica43 found a bumper with Kipper, Allegra's Window, and Blue's Clues, but unfortunately, it is incomplete. *August 11th, 2017: The Play with Me Sesame and Kipper Before Show Game-Time Bumpers from the first set can be found on the YouTube channel, Rare Noggin Stuff. A high quality version of the Maisy one can also be found there. *January 6, 2019: Still the HQ verison of the 2016 video was uploaded by on the YouTube channel, Glenn Batiste jr 2001 *November 3, 2019: Glenn Batiste jr 2001 uploaded the next bumper from Gullah Gullah Island . *November 5, 2019: Glenn Batiste jr 2001 found a High Quality version of the Blue's Clues,Maisy and Play with me Sesame bumper Gallery Feetface Play With Me Sesame.png Feetface announces Blue's Clues.jpg Feetface Kipper.png Feetface Maisy.png Feetface announces Franklin.png Feetface Play With Me Sesame Shapes.png|link=Feetface with the Play With Me Sesame Shapes bandicam 2019-11-03 19-37-20-310.jpg References * http://www.toonzone.net/forums/threads/noggin-please-read-and-reply.2965731/ * http://www.deseretnews.com/article/951046/Holiday-television-schedule-Dec-16---Dec-25.html?pg=all * http://www.muppetcentral.com/forum/threads/another-new-noggin.5739/ Category:Lost Nickelodeon Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Bumpers Category:Lost Noggin Category:Partially Found Media Category:Lost Nick Jr. Category:Rare animation Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost Puppet Shows Category:Lost Muppets Category:Lost Advertising and Interstitial Material Category:Kinda Found Media Category:Found Audio